You Did This To Me
by Merton Lynn
Summary: This is Alex's thoughts during the time he finds out Tess mindwapred him, his death and when he and Isabel danced in the graveyard. Spoiler to Departure


This is a spoiler of Destiny

This is a spoiler of Departure. DISCLAIMER- characters not mine and some of the dialogue in here is from the actual show, so that's there. Only Alex's thoughts are mine.

_Is…is everything real? Am I real? What's going on with me? _Alex thought to himself. _No…Tess…she…she did this to me. So what's real and what's fake and what's real? Was prom real? Yes I know prom was real. That bitch couldn't have manipulated my feelings for Isabel. Were her feelings real? I think they were. I hope they were. Please God let them be real. But why did she do that? Why did she send me to Las Crusias? _Alex sat on his bed. His mind was flushed and in pain. His hands shook and ran threw his jet-black hair grabbing it. Thoughts swarmed his head. _Two months…she warped me for two months. I didn't want to do that book. I know that Izzy wants to go back but I love her. Maybe that's why…no! I didn't go there to decode the book! Tess sent me! I…I have…I have to tell her to fix me no. that'll make it worse… My…I can't take it anymore. _He got up took his keys and walked out the door. He drove to Kyle's house. When he arrived he stormed in the door and went striate to Tess's room. 

"You did this to me. You sent me to Las Cruisas!" Alex started crying hysterically. Tess was trying to hold him to calm him down. _Make it stop…make it stop…_Kyle came in.

"Alex, Alex let me fix your mind you're not thinking straight!"

"You mind warped me for two months, to decode that silly book for you and now there's…there nothing left for you to mind warp. You destroyed my mind! How could you do this to me…?" More tears. _Why did she do this? It hurts…god why? Make it all stop! Make her go away! Isabel!_

__"Kyle get help!" Tess ordered.

"What's going on?" Kyle was totally clueless, unfortunately for Alex.

"I might as well be dead!" _Please…I… I don't have a mind anymore... I…I can't see… God…why would you let me suffer like that? I love Isabel but…I did do this for her…No! Stop thinking that! Tess SENT you there! She destroyed you! And the relationship with you and Izzy!_

__"Calm down."

"Kyle is right. Just calm down Alex calm down!" Alex tried to struggle away from her.

"You can't do this to me! You can't mind warp me! You can't mind warp me!" Tess started using her power. Alex could feel her ripping threw his brain. The pain was too much. "No! No! NO!" he fell over as death came over him. _Isabel…_

_Where am I? The pain is gone. Hello? Oh my God. _Alex was looking down at his dead body. Tess and Kyle were standing over him.

"Come on Kyle," Kyle reached down and picked up his body. 

_What are you doing Kyle! _

__Kyle pulled his body out the door. Alex followed. 

"There's your duffle," Kyle said.

_No! She warped him too!_

__"Thanks Kyle,"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I can handle this," Tess climbed into the car next to Alex's body. Alex looked at himself. He still looked alive. Maybe he was. Tess drove for half and hour and stopped getting out of the car. "Bye Alex. Thanks for your help." With that she left sending the car into an eighteen-wheeler. 

**Crashdown**

"No!" Maria ran out the doors and into Liz. Alex watched Isabel carefully as Sheriff Valenti told the group the news. She immediately started crying. 

_I'm here Izzy. I'm not gone. I'll come back._

__

**Graveyard**

****Isabel sat on the grass looking at the gravestone. 

"You're not even real. You're just a figment of my imagination," 

"Then you should really listen. It's coming from within you. Go home,"

"I was a terrible person where I came from. I betrayed my family and planet. What is home? Half is from here, and half is from there. What makes one half more important than the other?

"That's what you have to figure out,"

"Yeah," _I am real. _Alex wanted to tell her. But he wasn't allowed. There was a long silence. "Alex, that night at prom when we danced…it was one of the best nights of my life and I never got to tell you that."

Alex thought for a moment. _I love you Izzy. Screw the rules. _Alex placed his hand next to her cheek. "My lady." Isabel took it and they danced. _God Isabel…I love you so much. I'm sorry Tess hurt you. She'll get hers. Don't worry._

__"I love you," he said. She didn't hear him, but she knew. He had told her before.


End file.
